Five Nights of Death
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Kyla is looking for a job, and she brings Taylor, Sonic, Silver and Shadow along with her. They all get a job in a pizza place for a night shift, and... Strange things start happening. Like pizza, creepy animal things, and fighting over spinny chairs. WILL THEY SURVIVE? (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights of Death: Chapter 1**

**Freddy's Pizza**

* * *

**TBG: Yo! whats up everyone? I'm finally back, and I'm so sorry that I am not updating my stories so often, I have a major writer's block :-/**

**Kyla: Ahem! Anyways, we're working on a crossover story between Sonic and five nights at Freddy's together.**

**TBG: If any of you have played the game, good for you, because I couldn't look at a picture without getting scared :P**

**Kyla: Yeah... So with that said, Five nights at Freddy's nor Sonic belong to us.**

**TBG: Now enjoy! :)**

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

"Calm down, it's just a week."

"You two..." Sonic sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sonic said quickly. Taylor growled and glared at him. Kyla sweat dropped. "C'mon. Silver and Shadow are waiting for us."

"Well then let's go." Taylor said.

The trio walk down the street and stop in front of a pizza place with a sign saying "Freddy's Pizza." Taylor sighed, "I know I'm gonna hate this."

They went inside and saw Shadow and Silver.

Sonic runs over to them. "Heya guys!" He said. Shadow and Silver glanced at the trio.

"Hi Shadow, hey Silver." Taylor called.

The two turn their backs on them. Kyla tilts a brow and notices what they were looking at. A bunny, a chick, and a bear. They stood there. Motionless. Kyla sighs. The animatronics they have to keep an eye on.

"Those things are creepy." Taylor said as she walked over to the bunny and poked its eye.

Kyla sighed, "Stop poking Bonnie. I need to go to Pirate Cove for Foxy."  
"How do you know the names?" Sonic asked. "Because the owner told me. The bird is Chica and the bear is Freddy."

"I'm just going to call them Bunny and Ducky." Taylor shrugged.

Kyla sighed as she went behind a curtained stage. She finds a broken looking fox standing still as a statue. Kyla sighed, "I feel sorry for you." She pats his metal snout, "I hope you get fixed."

"Kyla! Get out here!" Shadow called. "Coming!" Kyla flips the curtain and jumps off the stage. She never notices Foxy's eyes flickering. Kyla stops and sees a cat with a wide smile and a pin saying "Mr. Freddy."

"Kyla?" Taylor called when she didn't come right away.

Kyla hurried over, "Sorry." The man smiled, "Well the gangs all here! I'm so glad that you all chosen the night shift! I bet Freddy and the others will be delighted to have you~" Kyla blinked in confusion, "You mean... we ALL are working the night shift?" Mr. Freddy nodded, "Yup! Five heads are better than one!"

"... Right..." Taylor said.

Shadow sighed, "Tell us how much we're getting paid."  
"A $120 per week!" Mr. Freddy said. Kyla sighed, "It's not much, but its something." She grumbled under her breath. "Now! Better get to your stations! I'll lead you to them!" He turned on his heel and the five follow him with annoyed looks.

"Who talked me into getting this job?" Taylor growled.

Kyla sighed, "We talked about this. We need money for food and rent." Taylor was about to complain, but Kyla cut her off, "I know you steal and sleep in trees, but at least help me out." Taylor shuts her mouth and murmurs under her breath. They stop in front of a door, "We're here!" Mr. Freddy chimed. Sonic peeked inside and finds a bunch of monitors, buttons, and a leather spinny chair.

"I call the spinny chair!" Taylor exclaimed.

Sonic pushes her aside, "Nuh-uh! I am!"

"No, it's mine!" Taylor exclaimed as she jumped in the spinny chair.

The two started fighting over it and Shadow and Kyla sweat dropped. Shadow goes in the room and pulls them away from the chair, putting his own butt into the seat. "HEY!" Sonic and Taylor yelled. Kyla sighed and glanced over to Silver. He was oddly quiet...

Taylor, after failing three attempts to get Shadow out of the chair, just sat on him.

Shadow shoves her off. Mr. Freddy laughs, "Well, I hope you kiddies will have fun! See you at six in the morning!" Mr. Freddy turns and leaves down the hall.

* * *

**TBG: How did you like the first chapter? :3**

**Kyla: Well, it was more like an introduction-**

**TBG: Spinny chair! *jumps in the chair***

**Kyla: It's. MINE! *tries to take the chair***

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(5 Nights at Freddy's &amp; Sonic does not belong to us)**


	2. Chapter 2-First Night

**Five Nights of Death**

**First Night**

* * *

**TBG: we have returned, Earthlings!**

**Kyla: And I got the spinny chair ^_^**

**TBG: humans these days...**

**Kyla: What's up with the humans and earthlings stuff?**

**TBG: I shall never tell you, Mortal! Mwahahahaha!**

**Kyla: Ok... Seriously though, what the heck?!**

**TBG: Now stay tuned, creatures! AND WATCH ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kyla: O_O?**

* * *

The five sit around the monitors, crowded.

"So... What exactly are we looking at here?" Taylor asked.

Kyla groaned, "For the hundredth time, we're looking out for vandal kids and the robots."

Taylor then sees that one of the robots, the bunny, moved.

Taylor pointed at the screen, "Bunny moved!" Kyla sighed, "I can see that!" Sonic looked at the screen, "Huh. The guy on the phone wasn't joking."

**(KTI/Kyla: Too lazy to put down the man talking. :P)**

Shadow sighed, "Let's close the doors and just ignore them."

"But the guy said that the doors take up a lot of power!" Sonic said. Kyla face palmed, "When do doors take power?"

"They're mechanical doors, dummy!" Taylor said as she bopped her on the head.

"I know! But they should take more power while they're open!"

"... True..." Taylor said as she tapped her chin, and Sonic noticed that the duck was gone. "Ducky is missing." Sonic said, and he spotted it on the camera beside the door.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why can't we destroy them?" Kyla glared at him, "No powers allowed." She growled, "Plus, why can't you just call them Bonnie and Chica? I bet if they could hear you, they'd be offended."

Taylor glanced at the door and saw Ducky standing there, which made her yell out in complete terror and she literally punched the button that closed the door.

Silver jumped and Sonic hopped into Shadow's arms. "Da HELL!?" The duck pulls up her wing and scratches the window ever so slightly, but enough for Taylor to cringe.

Shadow turns his head and presses the light button to the left. Bonnie stood there. He almost smashed the door button with his foot.

Taylor ran over to the window and looked through it, just to see the duck staring at her through the inch-thick glass. "Go to hell!" Taylor yelled.

Kyla murmured, "Why are they attacking us NOW? Ugh. Ok, I'm checking Pirate Cove." She presses the red button and the monitor flickers to Pirate Cove. The curtains were still closed. Kyla sighed, "Foxy isn't coming yet."

"Good." Sonic said.

Kyla glances at the battery life. 70%. OK. That's good.

Taylor was making weird faces at Ducky through the window.

Shadow knocks her in the back of her head, "This is no time for playing jokes!"

"Well, just look at him! He's mocking me!" Taylor said as she pointed to the duck.

"That's a girl." Kyla growled, "Bonnie and Chica are girls!"

"Do I look like I care?!" Taylor shouted.

Kyla seemed to be annoyed, "Well I do!" Sonic goes in-between the two girls. "Ladies, stop fighting! We have a job to do!" Taylor rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. Chica was no longer there. Kyla presses the door button and the door opens.

"Silver, do you see any of those things near us on the monitor?" Taylor asked him.

Silver didn't say anything. He just leaned against the wall. Shadow peeked through the other window and noticed Bonnie was gone too. He pressed the door button open.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked.

Shadow picked up the clock and looked at it. "5 o'clock."

"We have one more hour." Taylor sighed.

Everyone groans and sits back. Kyla glanced at the battery power. 10%! Taylor checked the monitor and notices Bunny outside the door. "Close the door!" Taylor shouted.

Shadow pressed the door, but it couldn't close! They didn't have enough power! The five panic. But then, they here a chime. Bonnie disappears as the chime continued ringing. Shadow checked the time. 6 AM.

Taylor fell flat on her back in exhaustion. "I hate... This job..."

Sonic collapses onto the floor. "Kyla... why did you want this job?" He wheezed. Kyla sighed, "I'm not telling. You'll have to find out for yourself." Oh great. Kyla's back to her 'Find out yourself' mood. She did this with everyone, even with Taylor!

* * *

**TBG: *planning to take over the world***

**Kyla: okay, well TBG went crazy :P**

**TBG: I prefer to call it; the opposite of calm.**

**Kyla: yeah, yeah.**

**TBG: anyways, people, we'll see you next chapter!**

**Kyla: bye!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor 5NAF=(five nights at Freddy's) belongs to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Well, That Just Happened

**Five Nights of Death: Chapter 3**

**Well, That Just Happened**

* * *

**TBG: Mwahahahaha! The world is mine! No one can stop me now! XD**

**Taylor: Except me -_-**

**TBG: TAYLOR?!**

**Kyla: Ohhhhh, busted!**

**Taylor: Now what's all that big talk about taking over the world? *death glare***

**TBG: N-nothing! *runs away***

**Kyla: Thanks, but get back in the story**

**Taylor: *sticks tongue out at Kyla and then disappears***

**Kyla: Yeah, anyways... Enjoy the story! :3**

* * *

The next day, Kyla, Taylor, Silver and Sonic returned to Freddy's Pizza. Shadow didn't want to return because 1) He almost destroyed his shoe while smashing the door button and 2) He hates the smell of cardboard pizza.

Taylor had already attempted to drag him back, but she just earned a bump on her head.

Even Sonic tried to get him to come, but let's just say someplace was kicked when it wasn't supposed to be.

They didn't say anything as they arrived at the pizza place.

Sonic pushes open the door and Mr. Freddy appears, making the four of them jump. "Hello again~ How you four doing? It looks like one of you just quitted."

"Yeah." Taylor said. "Shadow the slacker."

Mr. Freddy sighed, but his smile was still there, "Well, night two. I hop you guys liked last night~"

"Yay..." Taylor said sarcastically.

Kyla smiled slightly, "We l-liked last night. Nothing bad ever happened." Sonic coughed, "Lie." and Kyla glared at him.

"Kyla, we could have died." Taylor pointed out.

Mr. Freddy chuckled, "Died? Oh, you wouldn't be killed. They'll just give a new body~" Mr. Freddy turned on his heel and left. Taylor's ear drooped and she growled.

"That guy is really starting to bug me." She growled as she crossed her arms.

Kyla sighs and glances to Silver. Still quiet. Midnight comes and the four of them are sitting in the night guard's office. Taylor and Sonic some how squeezed into the spinny chair together and Silver was leaning against a wall. Kyla was looking through the monitors. Then the phone rang. She waited for it to go to voice mail.

**_Click._**

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh congrats. Uh, I won't talk as long this time since Freddy and his friends seem to be more active at night two."

The four listen carefully, but the thing that peeked Kyla's interest was the Bite of '87. A little girl got most of her head bitten off by Foxy. That's why he's been out of order for quite sometime.

Taylor kept on listening and Sonic was spinning the spinny chair around in circles.

The power goes out. Taylor panics, "What!? WHAT!? We barely used any power!" Kyla turns on two flash lights. She hands one to Sonic. "I'm going to check the battery box. Be right back." She went through the left door and went do the hall. Taylor was about to run after her, but Sonic held her back.

Kyla shinned the light on a grey box that a symbol of a battery. She examines it and finds a loose wire. She fiddles with it until the lights come back on for Taylor and Sonic. Kyla smiled and turned to leave. But a reddish-orange figure towered over her. "Ahoy, lass." A hook is raised and strikes her chest. She screamed. But another slash, she became silent. The figure drags her away and disappears.

Taylor heard the scream and her eyes widened in horror. "Kyla!" She shouted as she pushed Sonic away from her and ran out the door towards the scream.

Taylor zoomed down the hallway and stopped at a battery box covered in blood. She glanced down and found Kyla's white glove. She picks it up gingerly and stared at it. Her eyes flashed red and she ran to the main hall. She was going to destroy those robots! But when she got there, all of them were gone. Including Freddy. She searched the whole place, no robots nor Kyla...

"Where are they?!" Taylor shouted as she kept looking. She must have searched for an hour, but she still couldn't find her. Finally, she went back to the office sadly.

Sonic hopped out of his seat. "What happened? Where's Kyla?" Taylor looked up to him, "She's... She's... She's dead..." Silver's ear twitches to the word 'dead.'

"But... It'll be okay, don't worry." Taylor said in a cracked voice. "Your crying." Sonic said, and Taylor instantly turned away from them. "No I'm not!" She snapped, but a second later, she fell to her knees crying her eyes out.

Silver went over to her and patted her back. She winced at his touch, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was crying on his shoulder. Silver patted her back and finally said, "I'm... so sorry..." a tear escapes his eye.

Even Sonic started tearing up slightly as he wiped his eyes.

The trio left the pizza place. Sonic dropped Taylor and Silver back to Kyla's apartment. They sat there in silence in her living room. The picture covered walls seemed to be fading from the light that was rising outside.

Taylor stared at the floor, blaming herself about her best friend's death.

Silver was looking around the room, until something caught his eye. "Taylor."

For once in Taylor's life, she didn't hear him, she was too trapped in her thoughts to hear anything.

Silver sighed and got up from his seat. "Taylor!" He yelled. She still couldn't hear him. Silver growled a little, but then went to a wall of pictures. There was two detailed pictures. But they were photographs. He took the down and looked at them. One was of the four animatronics at Freddy's. But the other was a empty suit. A Golden Freddy suit. "Taylor! Ugh." He took off his boot and threw it at her head

The boot hit her, but she just flinched when she would have beat the crap out of him. But this time, she just curled up in an emotionless ball and said nothing.

Silver growled in frustration. "Fine! You don't want to find Kyla, I'm going to call Sora." He turned and was about to leave.

Taylor's head shot up and she scrambled to her feet. "WHAT?!" She shouted. "She's still alive?"

Silver stopped and turned his head, "She might be. But these pictures... they were on the photo wall. See." He points over to the wall that had pictures of all their friends. From Glimpse to Sora. To Quintus and Aura. To Blade and Roslyn. Everyone. "Why would she have a picture of those animatronics?"

"I'm not sure..." Taylor wondered. "But we should probably go get Sora anyways, we need help."

Silver nods, then realized something. Kyla hated phones so... crap.

"Okay, she doesn't have a phone, does she?" Taylor asked.

Silver nodded, "She hates phones and she doesn't know why. She doesn't like cable either. She just trusts her video games, android and computer. And Netflix."

"Then that only leaves one option." Taylor said as she walked out the door. "We go find Sora without using a phone."

Silver nodded. "Let's get Sonic first."

"Ok." Taylor agreed. "And Shadow too."

Silver sweat dropped, "One, he doesn't like Kyla and two, he won't agree. Why do you think we're getting Sora?"

"Good point... But at least just let me break one window in Shadow's house." Taylor said.

"Later. Let's go already!" Silver snapped.

"Okay!" Taylor snapped back in a very mocking voice.

The duo find Sonic running around and now the trio are on the hunt for the brown hedgie.

"I think he lives over there." Taylor said as she pointed to a house. She walked over to the door and rung the doorbell 7 or 8 times before Sora appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hi Taylor." Sora smiled. "Hi, Sora, we need your help, no time to explain." Taylor said before she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his house.

The four make it to Freddy's Pizza and she plops Sora at the front.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Sora asked, and Taylor explained the whole story to him.

His eyes widened when she said what happened to Kyla. "Oh god... Ok, why do you need me here for?"

"You can sense energy, so sense her!" Taylor started pushing him into the pizzeria.

They were all silent as they waited for Sora to sense her, and then finally he turned to them. "She's in there all right." He said.

Alright!" Taylor cheered. She grabbed Sora and started to drag him, "Let's go." Sonic and Silver glance at each other and follow her.

"So, we know she's in here, but where?" Taylor asked him.

Sora shrugged, "I dunno. Her energy is fuzy. Like usual."

"Well, find her, please." Taylor begged.

BAM! They all jump from the sudden noise. They follow it to Pirate Cove. Sora and Silver peek behind the curtain and find an animatronic fox on all fours, looking like he was ready to pounce. A familiar hedgehog had her back on the wall. The fox pounces on her.

Taylor reacted fast and she dashed forward, tackling the fox and knocking it to the ground. "You! You son of a bitch!" Taylor shouted at it as she punched it across the face.

The fox went flying and it hit the floor. It pulled itself up, rubbing it's now loosen jaw. It turns it's head towards Taylor and growls. He charges and tries to pounce. By Kyla jumps in between them. "Foxy!" The fox skids on the floor on his claws. He stops a foot away from her. She turns and knocks Taylor on the head. "You JERK!" She snapped at the other fox.

Taylor looked up at her, surprised. "Wh-what?" She asked in confusion.

Kyla crosses her arms. Taylor examines her. She finds a large scar peeking under Kyla's shirt and a Band-Aid on her cheek. "You just PUNCHED my friend!"

"Friend?! I thought he was attacking you! I was trying to protect you!" Taylor exclaimed.

Kyla stared at her in silence. Then started laughing. "Oh no! We were playing tag and he was going to tag me in an epic way!" The fox behind her stands up and glares at Taylor. "Now, lassy, who are these... intruders?" Kyla turned her head to him, "They're my friends."

"Yeah, hello." Taylor muttered as she rubbed her head.

Sonic, Sora and Silver hop up to the stage. Foxy notices Silver and growls.

"So why didn't you tell us you were okay before? We were all so worried about you. Especially Tay." Sonic said, and Taylor glared at him.

Kyla tilted a brow, "You guys... Were worried?" She said in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Taylor asked.

Kyla shook her head. "Nothing. Anyways, I didn't tell you guys I'm alright because... I... I like it here."

"Wait... What?" Taylor asked.

Kyla made a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head, "I-it's confusing, I know, but I really do like it here."

"You should have at least told us!" Taylor exclaimed. "We all thought you were dead! You had us all scared out of our minds!"

Kyla seemed to put on a fake smile, "S-sorry."

"... Don't ever do that again..." Taylor mumbled.

Kyla laughed nervously. The sound of an alarm goes off. Kyla starts shoving everyone off stage. "O-ok, you guys gotta leave. I gotta talk to Mr. Freddy and i'll be home soon. Kay? Bye!" She slams a door shut.

"Okay?" Taylor wondered.

Kyla sighed and leaned her head on the door. A brown tear streaks her face.

* * *

**TBG: Ok, I gave up world domination, but only because Taylor is really scary.**

**Kyla: Sure. Anyways, that was the chapter, so stay tuned! :)**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(5NAF nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	4. Chapter 4-Stupid Teddy Suit!

**Five Nights of Death: Chapter 4**

**Stupid Teddy Suit!**

* * *

**TBG: *has pillows duct taped around me like armor and a pot on my head* I'm ready for anything! Not even Taylor or Kyla can stop my plan to take over the world!**

**(Kyla is now going to be recognized as KTI, and Kyla the hedgehog is Kyla the hedgehog)**

**KTI: what's your plan? To drown the planet in cupcake frosting?**

**TBG: OH MY GOD! That would be AWESOME! *starts drooling and thinking***

**KTI: *sigh* anyways, to the story!**

* * *

Taylor and the others went to Kyla's house so they could wait for her when she came home.

The four sat on the couch or rocking chair. But then, they all fall asleep. Taylor and Sora lean on each other to stay sitting up, Silver slept on the arm of the cushion and Sonic went to sleep on the rocker. After a few hours, Taylor jolts awake to a loud BOOM.

She jumped out of her seat, making sure that Sora didn't hit the ground since she moved, and she ran towards the noise.

She hurried to the kitchen and saw something that she thought she would never see the day. It was Bunny and Ducky! "Aw man!" The duck said, "I tipped over the pots!" the bunny face palms, "Really? I bet you woke up everyone."

Taylor decided to stay out of sight just in case they attempted to attack her, and she backed up into a dark corner, easily blending in with the shadows.

The two girls start to tip-toe into the hallway. "Just get the picture, and we'll make it back before Freddy notices." Bunny said. Ducky seemed annoyed, "I feel as if we'll see that jerk of a fox." Bunny rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Of course."

'_Jerk of a fox? Are they talking about me?_' Taylor thought as she followed them stealthily.

The duck peeks into the living room and her eyes widened. "Oh no! They're sleeping out here!" Bunny peeks in, "So? Just be quiet!" Ducky gulps and tip-toes over to the photo wall. She grabs a small picture frame and zoomed back to Bunny. "I got it!"

Taylor snuck around them so she could see the picture.

She peeked over Ducky's shoulder, not being noticed. She looks at the picture. It was a group photo. With everyone crunched in. From the Chaotix to Sonic Heroes! Why are they taking this picture? The Bunny's ear twitches and she turns her head at Taylor. "Chica! Behind you!"

Taylor quickly jumped beside the living room door where everyone was sleeping and she curled up on the floor, pretending to be asleep.

The two animatronics ran to were Taylor was and Chica picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. "Let's just grab them all and kill them!" She said. "No! Kyla would be sad then!" Bunny said. Chica grabs Sora and Bunny grabs Silver and Sonic. They walk all the way to the pizzeria.

Taylor was furious with herself, if she would have fought them, then this wouldn't be happening.

The two animatronics enter the pizza place and put down the Mobians.

Taylor jumped to her feet and unsheathed her claws. "What's going on?!" She snarled.

Chica jumped back. Bunny stepped in front of her and growled, "Finally 'woke up,' eh?"

"You could say that." Taylor shrugged.

Bunny glared at her, "Why were you spying on us?"

"Its because of you, we have to turn you and your friends into animatronics!" Chica exclaimed.

"Oh, your not turning anybody into anything as long as I'm around." Taylor snarled, her eyes flashing red.

"Taylor?" Taylor turns her head and her eyes widened. Kyla. She looked... Different. She had black circles around her eyes and there seemed to be gray spaces on her tummy, arms, legs and fingers. Her bandaid was gone and she had a ugly gray scar.

**(KTI: Spoiler, she's an animatronic)**

"K-Kyla...?" Taylor wondered aloud.

Kyla's eyes widened, "..." Foxy appears next to her, "Lass? Wot's the matte-" he notices Taylor.

Taylor just stared at Kyla in shock, but when she saw Foxy, Taylor backed away and growled at him.

Kyla seemed to stomp over to her and tower over her. She glared at her, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes turn black with only white dots.

"Kyla, what happened to you?" Taylor asked, her eyes turning back to normal and her ears drooping.

Kyla's turned back to normal. She shook her head and some screws start clinging. She rubbed her temples, "Sorry. You gave me quite a s-s-s-s-surprise!" Smiled joyfully and spun around, "H-h-happy birthd-d-day!"

Taylor just stared at her, clueless. "Birthday?"

Kyla's head twitches randomly. Foxy knocks her upside the head a few times with the back of his hook. Kyla twitches once and blinks. Foxy sighs, "Still has a few screws loose."

"What happened to her? What did you do to her?!" Taylor shouted.

"We did nothing!" Bunny said. "A man did this to her." Chica finished.

"Who was he?" Taylor growled, her eyes flaring red again.

Kyla twitched again, her glitching voice said, "It's al-al-alright, Tay."

"It's not!" Taylor shouted. "Whoever did this to you, I'll make them pay!"

Kyla sighed, "L-l-look. I'm st-i-i-ill me."

"I know, but I will still not stop until the man that turned you into an animatronic is caught." Taylor growled. "This is a crime."

Kyla's metallic ears drooped, "O-oh..." The five jump by the sound of something crashing. "What the..." Taylor checked the hallway and was jumped on by a brown hedgehog.

She yelped in surprise as she was knocked to the ground. "AUGH, WHAT THE HECK, SORA?!" She exclaimed.

"Taylor! How did we get here!? Did Kyla ret-" Sora freezes and looks up slowly. The four animatronics stare at him. He blinks, "Well. Hi."

"You can get off of me now." Taylor said, slightly annoyed.

He jumps off her. Foxy's ears flatten and he growls. Kyla puts a hand in front of him, "N-no need for th-that."

"Kyla, just tell us exactly what happened." Taylor said. "Tell us every detail."

Kyla scratched her chin, "Well, I-I-I came here for a j-j-job interview. B-but they gave m-me the job right on th-th-the spot. I went to th-the door to leave, but a purple curtain c-caught my eye."

"Purple curtain?" Taylor asked.

Kyla nods, "Th-the one behi-hind you. I went in to the cur-curtain and I found Foxy."

"And then what happened?" Taylor asked.

"W-well, I... don't kn-kn-know... It's all st-st-static." Kyla sadly said.

"Then... I shall go look for clues!" Taylor exclaimed as she pulled a detective hat out of nowhere and plopped it on her head.

Kyla panicked, "N-n-n-no! Bad id-d-d-dea! You guys need to stay he-re-re!"

"Why?" Taylor asked.

The four animatronics fidgeted and fretted. "If Freddy finds out you're here, he'll stuff you in a animatronic suit." Chica said sadly.

"Freddy? The bear? I'm not scared of a stupid old teddy bear." Taylor said.

"N-not that Freddy." Kyla glitched, "The Golden Freddy."

"He's the same thing, isn't he?" Taylor asked.

The four shook their heads. "He is more stronger than the ol' Freddy." Foxy said, "Yer can't even tell if he alive or not."

"Sounds dangerous..." Taylor said. "Was he the one that turned you into an animatronic?" She asked Kyla.

Kyla shook her head, "Nope. I was T-T-TURNED into an anima-animatronic. If I w-was stuffed, I wouldn't be ta-tal-talking to you right n-now. I'd be d-dead!"

"Interesting... Well, I'm going to kill him anyways." Taylor said.

The animatronics, and Sora, face palmed. Kyla sighed in frustration and leaves. The other animatronics follow. Taylor turned to Sora. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Sora shrugged, "I dunno."

"Anyways, let's go find him!" Taylor said.

Sora pulled her back. "Wait. What if he transformed Kyla into a animatronic and the others are in his control. What would happen if we destroy him? Maybe Kyla and the others would be 'shut down' for good. Do you want Kyla dead?"

Taylor stopped to think about that and she crossed her arms. "Dang it..." She and Sora start trying to wake up Sonic and Silver.

"Wake up!" Taylor shouted at Sonic as she started shaking him.

Sonic graoned, "Mmm, more chilli dogs please..."

Taylor growled in annoyance and she slapped him across the face a few times. "Sonic! Wake! Up!" She shouted.

Sonic's eyes snapped open, "NO! I WAS KIDDING ABOUT TH- Eh?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Taylor said as she dropped Sonic and stood up.

Sonic rubbed his head and jumped to his feet. "W-we're the hell are we?"

"Work." Taylor responded simply.

Sonic groaned in annoyance, "I don't like this job!"

"Too bad!" Taylor snapped.

Sora starts poking Silver's face. Sonic and Taylor leave the room to search for Kyla.

"Kyla?" Taylor called as they walked around.

"Look 'ere, lassy, yer don't 'ave a choice.

"B-b-but their my friends!" Taylor and Sonic stop. "I know there yer friends, but yer need to settle d-"

"I-I-I-I'll never settle d-d-down!"

"Be quiet." Taylor whispered to Sonic as they continued to listen.

They hear a sigh, "Yer going to be one of us for the rest of yer days. This is yer fate now."

"Well I ne-never asked for th-th-this!"

"None of us did. Yer gonna be one of us fer now on."

"NO!" The place shook a bit, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?"

"We're doing this fer yer own protection!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT PROTECTION!"

Taylor growled and walked over to where the yelling was coming from.

Sonic grabs her and drags her back. They hear a sigh, "S-s-sorry..."  
"That's alright, lassy."

"I just... f-feel trapped all over-over a-again..."

Taylor shot a glare at him, but she didn't struggle as she continued to listen.

Their ears twitched when a loud creak is heard. "Aye. We all feel trapped. But we can't break the rules."

"..." The other was silent.

Taylor lifted her ears, but she didnt hear anything else. panicked, she knocked Sonic aside and ran to where Kyla was.

She slammed the door open and yelled, "KYLA!" Two heads swung towards the door. It was awkward silence. "Um... T-Taylor?" Kyla asked, "W-what are yo-you doing?"

"Not spying on you, thats for sure." Sonic lied, and Taylor facepalmed.

Foxy tilted a brow, "Uh-huh." He said. Kyla sighs, "You g-guys should grab Silver a-and leave." Kyla said, "And... n-n-never come back." She said with a growl.

"Kyla, i am not leaving without you." Taylor said stubbornly.

Kyla gave an annoyed look. Next thing Taylor knew it, she was grabbed and slung over Kyla's shoulder. She stomps over to the exit and swings the door open. She javelin throws Taylor into the distance. Soon, Sonic, Sora and the still sleeping Silver were followed. They all land right in front of Kyla's home.

"What just happened? Did my best friend literally just throw me out?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Sora shrugged, "Well, she's an animatronic, so she might have a burst of strength."

"I'm going back there. But first..." She said as she saw Shadow's house. She picked up a rock and threw it at a window, shattering it. "Sorry Shad, I had to do it!" Taylor shouted before she ran away.

Sora shrugged and ran after her. Sonic stayed behind to try and wake up Silver.

They got there and the door was locked, so Taylor kicked down the door.

"Kyla!" She yelled. Silence.

"Kyla, come out right now!" Taylor yelled again as she stomped over to Pirate cove with Sora right behind her.

Taylor threw the curtain off. But Foxy and Kyla weren't there. She checked the stage. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were gone.

"Follow me." Taylor said as she went into the office and checked the cameras.

Sora peeks in. "Um... What are you doing?"

"Searching." Taylor plainly said. She flicked through the cameras. She stops at the back room. The five animatronics stood in a dead-like stance in the middle of the room. "Ah-hah! Let's go!"

Taylor and Sora ran to the room and entered it. "Kyla!" Taylor smiled as she ran over to her friend.

Sora's ears perked up, "Taylor! Stop!" Before Taylor did anything, she gets pinned to the ground. Chica and Bonnie were holding her arms and legs down. "Hey!" She snapped, "What are you-" Kyla towers over her. Her eyes, black with white dots. She smiles, "What did I-I tell you about c-c-coming back?"

"Kyla..." Taylor breathed as her eyes widened and her ears drooped.

Sora was about to tackle Kyla, but Foxy and Freddy grab hold of him. Kyla laughs, "You've got n-no one anymore, ch-ch-child." Kyla grins and turns, "Time to stu-stu-stuff you in the suit!"

"Kyla, don't make me hurt you." Taylor warned.

"Oh? Re-really?" Kyla mocked. She grabbed a leg and snapped it on Taylor's leg. The gears stabbing into her flesh and the screws screwing into her bones. She tried her hardest not to scream as Kyla snaps on the other leg and arms.

But before Kyla could get the abdomen on Taylor, her eyes flared red and she made everything in the room fly around with her mind. She twisted her hand around and grabbed Chica by the neck, throwing her hard into the wall and she grabbed Bonnie, kneeing her in the face and slamming her into the ground. Everything was a swirling storm of rage around Taylor, and she turned into her mega form. The legs and arms of the suit dissolved into ash and she glared at Kyla with her claws unsheathed.

She grabbed Kyla's throat and pinned her to the ground. She raised her claws up, ready to strike. But, a brown tear escapes Kyla's eye. Her head twitches, then her eyes turn back to dead blue. They widen. "... Ta-ta-Taylor?"

Taylor glared at her, her claws still raised. She looked into her eyes and then everything stopped flying around the room and dropped to the ground. Taylor slowly began to calm down and she sheathed her claws again.

Kyla scrambles back. "Wh-whats going o-on?! What happened to y-your arms and legs?!"

Taylor was on the breaking point of tears, but she refused to cry. She just ignored the question and she glared a terrifying glare at Foxy and Freddy. "Leave. Sora. Alone." she snarled, and the two let go of him.

Their eyes were back to normal. Foxy scratched his head with his hook, "Erm... What happened 'ere?"

Taylor just stayed quiet, and she floated over to the doors with blood dripping from her arms and legs, since she could barely walk anymore.

Kyla ran up to her. "Taylor! Ta-talk to me! I-i'll try to fix y-your legs!"

Taylor stopped, and thats when tears pricked her eyes. "dont worry about me, Kyla... its just like you said. I dont have anyone anymore." Taylor said as she left.

**(TBG: Drama bomb! Sorry, I had to. haha :)**

Kyla's eyes widened, "... What? B-but you have me! And Sora! And ev-everyone else!"

"I dont know who to trust anymore!" Taylor shouted as she spun around to look at her before she fell to the ground crying. "I dont know anymore..."

Kyla stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. She fell to her knees and crawled towards Taylor. She wrapped her cold metal arms around Taylor. She buries her freezing face into Taylor's shoulder. "B-but you're my friend... Y-you helped me through t-tough times. You were the first person i-i ever trusted..."

Taylor began shaking and the calmer she got, the more her mega form started loosing effect. Suddenly, she turned back to normal and she passed out.

Foxy went up to them and gingerly picked her up. "I'll take 'er to the office." He said. He turned and left. Bonnie sits up, rubbing her face. "Owe..." She grumbled. Freddy towers over the three girls. He glares at them. "You three have explaining to do." They all laugh nervously.

Sora went with Foxy and Taylor so he could keep an eye on them.

Foxy pushes a door open with his foot and steps in. A large, leather chair sits behind a desk. He sets Taylor down gently on the chair.

Taylor looked completely harmless in her sleep, and she curled up against the chair.

Foxy chuckled at the other fox's actions and turned to Sora, "Does she always look this cute?" Sora shrugged, "I never seen her sleep like this." Foxy got an idea. He whispered it to Sora and Sora made a Cheshire cat smile. He rummaged around the room and found a camera. He took a picture of the sleeping Taylor and zoomed down the hallway. Foxy stayed by the entrance.

**(TBG: It was KTI's idea)**

Taylor must have heard the camera go off because her ear twitched at the sound, but she remained asleep, too drained of energy to care.

Sora hurried to the others and slammed the door open, "I have found the cutest picture of the century!" The four animatronics turn their heads to Sora. Kyla took the photo from him and examined it. She started gushing, "Aw~ S-she's soo c-c-c-CUTE!" The others look at the picture. Chica started cooing at it and Bonnie was laughing. Freddy was confused.

"What's so 'cute' about it?" He asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and patted his back, "You'll find out what 'cute' is when she makes an adorable rage." Kyla stopped gushing, "O-oh crap. She's gonna ki-ki-kill us."

"We'll live if we hide the picture." Chica said. "Right?"

They hear a voice behind them. "What picture?" They all snap their heads towards the door and find Taylor, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Foxy hiding behind the door.

"Nothing!" Sora said, and Taylor looked at them suspiciously as she flew over to them.

Kyla hides it behind her back. "S-s-s-s-so Taylor! How was yo-yo-your sleep?" She said in a more glitch tone then ever.

Taylor ignored the question and she crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

Kyla stepped back and smiled awkwardly, "N-n-nothing." Taylor started walking closer, "What's behind your back?"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

Taylor then hesitated before she quickly flew behind Kyla and snatched the picture out of her hand. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

Her eyes seemed to gleam at Kyla. "Where... Did you get this?" Kyla started panicking, "I-I couldn't help it! You w-were so cute! P-please don't hurt me! I m-may be a ani-animatronic, but I still f-f-feel pain!"

Taylor stayed silent and she just kept glaring at her in an attempt to scare her.

Kyla seemed to shrink under her gaze. She didn't know what to do. Cry and beg for mercy? No. Kyla would lose her little pride she had. Run for it? Nope. Taylor may have hurt legs but she can freaking fly! Hugs? No more hugs for Kyla. She's too manly for hugs. Cookie? Dammit! No cookie!

Just then Taylor slightly smiled and then fell on her back laughing. "You should-Hahaha-have seen your face!" Taylor laughed. "You looked sooo scared!"

Kyla sat there with wide eyes and they started to roll back. She fell to the ground, fainted. Her small ghost started floating out of her mouth. Bonnie grabbed it and threw it back to Kyla's body and Kyla sat up quickly. "W-w-w-WHAT!?"

Taylor chuckled as she pat Kyla's head. "Thanks for the laugh. But seriously, never take a picture of me sleeping again." She said seriously.

Kyla crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in a pouty way, "Y-y-your not my mom."

"Maybe I am, you never know." Taylor said in a creepy joking way.

Kyla's eye twitch, "So you're dead?" She said dully.

Taylor looked at her with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "What?" She asked.

Kyla's ears flattened. "Um... Taylor?" Sora asked. He goes up to her ear and whispered, "Kyla killed her mom. Stop talking."

Taylor's ears drooped when she remembered that. "Oh crap... Kyla, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it..." Taylor apologized.

Kyla looked at the ground, "Its fine..." The four other animatronic looked confused.

Taylor went over to her and hugged her tightly.

Kyla pushed Taylor away.

_"Kyla! What are you- *splatter*"  
"Huh? Whatcha doing with tha- *stab*"  
"Kyla... I don't care what you do. Just know, that I'll always love you. *smash*"_

"Get. Out. OF MY HEAD!" Kyla starts slamming her head into the wall, "I'VE MADE A MISTAKE! I'VE MADE A MISTAKE!" Black oil starts leaking from her head.

"Kyla!" Taylor shouted as she pulled her away from the wall.

Kyla's eye gleam black, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She almost slashes Taylor's face with her claws, but Foxy grabs her arm. "That's enough, lass!" Kyla's eyes were filled with brown tears, "I-I-I am a mistake... I always m-m-made mistakes..."

Taylor looked at her in shock. "Kyla..." Taylor trailed off.

Sora dragged Taylor out. "Ok. To refresh your memory, Rage, that chimera that's missing, abused her and called her a mistake, remember? Now, we need to shut up and think of something else, alright?"

"Ok, ok. Um... Peanut butter?" Taylor suggested.

"She's animatronic but... Ok."

Taylor then took out some peanut butter and she flew over to Kyla, handing it to her.

The animatronics stare at the jar. "Um... What's that?" Chica asks. Kyla stares at it and glares at Taylor and Sora, "A-a-are you two mo-mocking me?"

"I thought it would cheer you up, you love peanut butter." Taylor said.

Kyla's brows furrow, "Do. I. Look. Like. I CAN EAT!?" Foxy drags her away, "She's starting to act like a child." Bonnie face palms.

"Oh great, what do we do now?" Taylor asked Sora.

Bonnie sighs, "How about you leave her alone."

"Pizza!" Chica said.

Taylor looked at Chica weirdly and then sighed. "I can't leave her alone like this... It's not what friends do."

"Right now, she needs her head patched up." Freddy said, "Maybe, you two can tell me why she came here."

"We really don't know." Taylor responded.

Freddy sighs, "Great. Now we'll never know."

"After Kyla calms down, we can ask her." Taylor suggested.

Freddy shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well, do you think she's okay now?" Taylor asked.

Freddy shrugged, "I don't know. I think Foxy would come out to tell us soon."

Taylor became silent after that as she waited for Kyla.

Nobody heard anything from Foxy nor Kyla. The sun outside seemed to be threating to rise.

"I'm gonna go find Kyla." Taylor said as she got up and left.

She wandered down the hall until she found herself at the Pirate Cove again. She opened the curtain and found Kyla's head patched up with pieces of the curtain. Her eyes were covered too. She seemed to be sleeping on Foxy's lap. He too was asleep.

Taylor smiled and she ran back to get the camera. When she returned, she snapped a picture of them for revenge.

She ran back to the others and flashed the picture, "I have something really cute to show you~"

* * *

**Kyla: Hi guys :)**

**KTI: Hi, Kyla, what are you doing here?**

**Kyla: Just stopping by, and what is TBG doing?**

**TBG: Protecting myself, what does it look like?!**

**Kyla: right...**

**KTI: anyways, stay tuned :3**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(FNAF nor Sonic belongs to me)**


End file.
